The Land of Fiore
by Adam1704
Summary: My First attempt at a story, hope you like it, oh! ahem, In The New Snowy island of Fiore a young boy is about to start school in his Local town of Cherrygrove City so join us as we see this Boys Past, Present and Future!


The Land Of Fiore- A Boys Past…

[Narrator: Before i begin well the story is'nt ''great'' but i tried my best and i hope you all enjoy, This Story is Based on Fiore a new island discovered with every type of pokemon, it was said that this island was created by 1 pokemon at the beginning of time but its just a myth, it couldn't be true…. Could it?

10 Years Ago

''But Mom I don't have to go to school I want to stay here with you…'' The Boy Said

''Sorry Hunny you are 5 Besides you'd have to go sooner or later now run along after all if you want to be as strong as your father…''

''Yes, ye I do then ill travel and meet him and battle him…'' Said The Boy Fast

''Well then your have to go to school'' said His Mom

''Ok Mom bye…''

The Boy Ran off but then…

''Adam wait…'' Shouted His Mom

''Huh?''

Adam walked back over to his mom who gave him a burette

''It was your fathers and now it's yours'' said His Mother…

Adam Looked Happy, Happier Then he ever was, he placed the burette onto his head and ran off into the school

Adam Searched around his school, every place, every whole, every room but didn't know where to go. Kids Where everywhere screaming, shouting fighting with noise almost everywhere, but there was 1 noise that he heard 1 so loud that he was surprised that no one heard it, a Pokemons Scream….

Adam Looked Down a Corner to see 3 big kids, around his age surrounding something, the big 1 in green seemed like their leader….

''Ye Go Dako You can catch it''

''Woo Go Dako''

''HaHaHa thanks guys'' Said Dako

''Em Excuse me?'' Said Adam Quietly

The 3 boys turned around looking confused

''What are you doing?'' Asked Adam

''Huh, another newbie huh?'' Said Dako ''Where Catching Pokemon''

Dako Pointed to an injured Pichu Who Had Bruises Everywhere and seemed like it was Purposly Done, This Surprised Adam And Ran to the Pichu Bringing it into his Arms…

''Hey Kid that's My Pichu, I was just about to Capture it'' Shouted Dako…

''Your Not Wor…'' Said Adam Quietly

''Eh what was that Kid?'' Said Dako

''You have no Right of calling yourself a trainer!'' Shouted Adam

Pichu Opened His Eyes and looked up at Adam Shaking in Anger, Dako then looked Back Smiling and told his 2 Goons to grab Adam and hold him there, he then started to come over to him and punch him in the stomach hard while the pichu escaped….

''Good'' Thought Adam ''At Least Pichus Safe Now…'' He thought as he looked at Dako with Anger…

''Who Gives you the right to tell me if im a trainer or not?'' Shouted Dako as he hit Adam Hard in the chest

''I Do'' said A Voice Behind them

''Is he all right miss?'' Asked another voice

''Yes Dawn he is now you 3 with me now!'' Shouted the teacher

The 3 let go of him and whispered in his ears ''Kid, Your Lucky that Miss was here to bail you out…''

The 3 Boys walked off and a small girl came over to Adam and helped him up…

'Are you ok'' she asked

''Ye thanks for asking what happened?'' He asked

''You went to help a pokemon right?'' She Said

''A-huh''

''That was very brave of you as no one would go against Dako and his goons''

''Oh great now I know…''

''Your new aren't you?'' She Asked

''Ye, my family keeps moving so I move to 1 school to another but this 1 im staying in'' He Said

''got any Friends yet?'' she asked

When she said that the Pichu that was attacked suddenly ran around the corner and climbed up Adam onto the shoulder thanking him

''Well Have now'' Adam Chuckled

''Make it 2 im Dawn Please to meet you eh…'' Dawn said as she smiled

''Thanks Dawn and its Adam'' Said Adam Quietly

Pichu Jumped Down as they made there way to class, as they walked pichu followed them down the corridors, sometimes jumping onto Adams Shoulder or on top of the lockers…

They arrived outside there class, Dawn went in and said to wait for the teacher to come and get you ok?'' So Adam waited and played with Pichu as he waited, the teacher came out saying ''Hi im your new teacher Mrs. Askew you may come in now but the pichu will have to stay outside''

Pichu Looked at Adam and then the Teacher then Adam again and jumped onto his shoulder which made Adam say ''miss I think we both know I cant do that'' Miss Askew Looked Back at him and said quietly ''Oh all right then come on it…''

Adam smiled and entered into the classroom filled with 20 kids and 4 empty desk

''Oh Cute Pichu'' Said a Girl

''Thanks'' Said Adam Quietly

'' Everyone this is Adam a new Student, he's also Son to the C…''

''Miss please don't tell anyone about that… Please….'' Said Adam Quickly

''No Come on Adam Tell us…! Son to who miss?'' Said a Boy

''Come on Miss Tell us'' said a Girl

Miss Looked at Adam and Said ''Adam Let them know it wont change anything''

Adam Looked Back and nodded then looked Down and took a seat next to Dawn

''Hey what's the secret Adam?'' She Asked

Adam Pointed Forwards and put his head into his Hands and as he did it He Heard Miss. Askew Say'' Anyway he's the Son of the Champion of Fiore''

At This Time there was silence in the Class and all eyes turned to Adam and looked up to see that everyone was looking at him and looked at Dawn Who Wasn't and was looking straight ahead Happily

''So no big Deal'' Dawn Said ''My Fathers in the E4 anyway so he probably knows the Champion

Adam Looked Stunned After The Words he heard from Dawns Mouth

''Still We Have to 2 kids who belong to 2 Famous People in the class now'' said A Boy

''He's Right I feel so lucky now'' said a Girl

The Door then slammed open and there was silence and Dako and his 2 goons entered the Class escorted by a lady, Adams Head was buried Deeper into his arms now and pichu poked his Head but he still didn't do anything…

''Sorry there late Miss But these boys where picking on the new student'' Said the Teacher

''Not our fault miss after all he tried to nick our pichu, what was I gonna do stand there and let that brat there take it?'' Argued Dako ''In fact I demand it back so hand it over and I wont hurt you anymore''

Pichu Grabbed onto Adam scared and lifted his head out of his arms

''That not Your Pichu Dako'' Said Dawn ''And if it was I feel sorry for it, after all it was being beaten by you''

''So Still Mine Now Hand it over Adam'' Shouted Dako

''I know Dako lets Let Pichu Decide'' Said Adam with a Smirk

''What You Mean Kid?'' Said Dako

''Dawn Put Pichu in the Middle of the room Please'' Said Adam

''Eh… Sure…'' Said Dawn Confused

Dawn Picked Up Pichu and Put it in the middle of the room and left it there

''You gotta stay there and whoever Pichu Goes to is its rightful owner'' Said Adam

''Ha easy it will come to me'' Said Dako Confident

Dako Called Pichu With Taunts and Anger and Adam Didn't Do nothing, pichu didn't move at all and started to get up, then Adam Said 3 Words ''Come on Buddy…'' And Pichu Got up and rushed to Adam climbing up him and onto his shoulder..

''And I win Dako'' Said Adam

''No He's Mine'' Shouted Dako

Dako Ran at Adam with a Fist only to be stopped by an Electric Shock from Pichu, only a little one so it didn't hurt but Dako Fell Crying, ''Ow it hurts, It Hurts'' Cried Dako

''Oh Dako everyone knows that a pichus shock cant hurt us that much'' Chuckled Dawn

At This Point Everyone Laughed At Dako even the Teacher Laughed A Little, Dako then got up looking angry at Adam saying ''im gonna get revenge kid…''

'Ye Right'' Chuckled Adam ''You Cant even do anything without your goons around and looks like they can see what a wimp you really are picking on the little and new kids like me''

After School

''Hey Adam would ya like to come over mine for dinner?'' Asked Dawn

''Pichu, Pi'' Said Pichu

''And you to Pichu'' Said Dawn

''Ye id love to but id have to check with my mom'' Said Adam ''Can I walk you home?'' He Asked

''That would be nice thank you…''Said Dawn

Adam Walked With Dawn Back to her house as he walked it seemed like Dawn Was close to his House as they seemed to go the same route home, then they arrived at Dawns

''Oh No Way'' Said Adam

''What?'' asked Dawn

''This your House?'' Asked Adam

''Yes Why You Ask?''

''Well My House is right next door to yours…'' Said Adam

''No Way?'' Said Dawn Surprised ''So You're the Family That Moved in?''

''Ye Didn't You see me?'' He Asked

''Well You Weren't wearing your cap at the time'' She Said

Adam Laughed and went into her house where he met her mom and that was the story from there….

[Narrator: This is How Adam Met Dawn and Pichu, the start of his journey but there's more you need to know before we can begin so lets go forward by 5 years…

5 Years Ago

Yawn

''What a Dream'' Said Adam

''Hey Adam!!!'' Shouted Dawn through her Window

''Oh Hey Dawn, Morning!'' Shouted Adam

''Pichu!!!'' Shouted Pichu

''Oh, Morning Pichu!'' Shouted Dawn ''Today We go on a trip Adam Hope your ready?!''

''Ye So am I'' Chuckled Adam

Adam Closed The Curtain and Got Changed Then Opened Them and Jumped Out of his Window with Pichu onto the floor!

''Come on Dawn'' He Shouted

''Coming!'' Shouted Dawn Back

Dawn then jumped out of her window and Adam Caught Her in his Arms Placing her down onto the floor slowly ''ready?'' He Asked

''Ye thanks for asking'' Said Dawn Back

They Smiled and Ran Towards School Carrying there backpacks and where almost there until Adam stopped at the site of the new Poke Gear…

''Hey the new ones out'' He Said ''Red For Boys, Pink for Girls''

''They are cool maybe ill get 1 today''

''Oh ye, that Reminds me'' Said Adam

Adam Pulled out a Card and a small Raped Present ''Happy 10th Birthday Dawn'' He Said

''Aww Adam Thank You…'' Said Dawn as she kisses him on the cheek softly while opening her card, it was a pichu and pikachu print saying happy b day signed Adam and Pichu

''Aww that's cute Adam, even pichu signed it'' Said Dawn

''Present Dawn'' Said Adam while smiling

Dawn Opening it to see 2 pairs of Pikachu Necklaces, they where friendship necklaces 1 for her and whoever she choose, ''Hope you like them, you can pick who gets the other 1''he said

Dawn Put 1 of the Necklaces around her neck and looked at the other 1 ''Thanks Adam… Pichu'' she said as she put the other half around his neck.

''Dawn you don't have to put it…'' Said Adam Surprisingly

''But I want to You're my best friend'' Said Dawn as she clipped it on

Adam looked surprised ''Thanks Dawn, But We Gotta Run or well be late…'' Shouted Adam as everyone boarded the School Bus ''Pichu Stop em Now!''

Pichu Ran over to Miss. Askew and stopped her going on the bus while they ran over ''Pichu?'' She asked

''Miss where here!'' Shouted Adam

''Don't Go!'' Shouted Dawn

Miss. Askew Looked Over and let Adam and Dawn Pass onto the Bus ''Just in time as usual…'' she said ''Thanks to Pichu That is….''

''Thanks Miss'' Said Dawn

''Thanks Pichu'' Said Adam Gratefully

''Oh and What May those Necklaces be'' Asked Miss Askew

''A Birthday Present'' Said Dawn as they walked onto the Bus

''Off Who Dawn?'' She Asked

''Off Adam and Pichu'' Dawn Replied ''There Friendship Necklaces so Adam gave me Then and I gave him 1 back''

''That's Cute'' Said Miss. Askew as the bus drove off to The Forest Of Time…

''No Miss that's Adam for you….'' Replied Dawn

The Bus Arrives at The Forest of Time

''Now kids as everyone knows this is a sacred place and there are many people around here who are searching for celibis Shrine which is said to be seen when a power greater then anyone can imagine appears so look out ok?'' Said Miss. Askew

''Also as you all know the mayor is offering a prize to the person who finds the shrine so if you find it your lucky, anyway c ya back here at 6:oo pm ok?''

Everyone walks off into different directions some go into the forest and some go into the amusement park, Adam Dawn, and Pichu are still by the bus deciding what to do….

''You Decide you're the B-Day Girl'' Said Adam

''Ok Ok Shall we go to the Forest and look around?'' Dawn asked

''Ok Ok'' Said Adam

''You decide you're the B-Day Girl'' said a voice behind him…

Adam Turned around to see Dako and his new 2 goons with him taking the Mick out of them…

''Oh knock it off Dako'' said Adam

''Oh Knock it off Dako'' Said Dako again

''Quit it''

''Quit it''

Adam Smiled at Dawn

''HowMuchWoodCouldAWoodChuckChuckIfAWoodChuckCouldChuckWood'' Said Adam

Dawn Giggled

''How Much eh Wood Could a Eh'' Said Dako who completely lost it, ''oh forget you'' Dako Walked off

''Well Done Adam'' Said Dawn while giggling

''Thanks Dawn now shall we get going?'' He Asked

''Sure'' Replied Dawn as they walked off into the Forest

Time: 3:00

''Hey, Adam we should head back its almost time to leave'' Said Dawn

''Ye, Your Right'' Said Adam

''Eh Dawn?'' Asked Adam ''Where is out?''

Dawn and Adams Eyes widened and looked up…

''Help where lost!!!'' Shouted Dawn

Time: 5:00

Adam and Dawn walked around for ages trying to escape, it started to rain and they got scared, lighting struck a nearby tree down

''Pichu…'' Said Pichu

Adam Took off his Jumper and Jacket, He wrapped the Jumper Around Pichu and the Jacket Around Dawn while trying to find shelter…

''Adam?'' Asked Dawn ''What about you?''

''What you mean?'' Asked Adam who was holding them in his Arms keeping them Warm

''Wont you be cold? ''She Asked

''Ye but rather me then you 2…'' He Said ''Oh Yes Shelter!''

Adam Dived into a tree trunk missing a bolt of lightning that could of hit them…

''Phew Safe'' Said Adam

Adam then pulled out there Backpacks and bought out 2 Sheets From Each 1, he put them together and wrapped them up in them

''There you are pichu and Dawn That should keep you warm'' He Said

''But Adam You wont be'' Replied Dawn

''Like I said no biggy''

''But Your Get a chill''

''No Problem'' replied Adam ''You 2 are ok, that's all that matters''

''Adam'' Said Dawn ''You Truly are my Best… Friend…''

The word Friend echoed Through the Forest until it was silenced then a huge bolt of lighting struck down inside the tree and hit pichu Hard forcing him out where other bolts of lightning hit him. ''Pichu'' Adam Shouted While Running Towards Him, then he stopped seeing a change in pichus body, the lighting stopped and Pichu had evolved into pikachu through their friendship.

''Pichu?'' Asked Adam

''Pika, Pi?'' replied Pikachu

''Is that you buddy?''

Pikachu Climbed up Adams Body onto his shoulder to show that it was him…

The Forest Opened Shining a path towards something, the rain stopped and Adam Lifted Dawn up helping her towards what was Celibis Shrine they looked at the creations and didn't know that there was a man behind them…

''So you're the ones who found it'' said the voice

Adam Dawn and Pikachu Turned Around to see the mayor looking at them smiling ''It Seems Like You're the Ones who found the shrine after all these years'' he said

''What Power?'' Asked Adam

''Oh, Then let me tell you'' said The Mayor ''That Power is… Friendship''

''What do you mean by that sir?'' Asked Dawn

''Your Pikachu Just Evolved Didn't it…'' He Asked

''Yes….'' Said Adam

''Well Pikachus can only Evolve When they see there Trainers as True Friends'' Said The Mayor ''The Same Thing as you young lady, and you sir have''

''Woo…'' They Said Stunned

''And that is a power that no one can control'' Said The Mayor ''Anyway… looks like you win…''

''Win What?'' Asked Adam

''Well a trip home for 1'' Chuckled the mayor ''and of course the prize for finding the shrine…''

The Mayor Pointed to a Limo and asked if they'd go into it, so they did…

As they entered they saw a boy with blond spiky hair and a orange and white striped top, he smiled at them as he entered ''This is my Son Luke'' Said the mayor, ''hell be joining your school soon''

''Nice to meet ya Luke'' Said Adam as he shook his hand

''Hi, so you've won dads prize right? Consider yourselves lucky'' He Said as he shook Adams Hand

''Whys That?'' Asked Dawn

''Just that not many people can find it as lucky as you did'' Replied Luke

''He's Right Kids'' Said the Mayor ''But Your Find That out yourself sooner or later…''

''Eh ok…'' Replied Adam

''Nice Pikachu By The Way'' Said Ralph

''Oh Pikachu? Oh ye…. Thanks…''

[Narrator: Adam had forgotten that pikachu had evolved through the lightning and that it was almost like his buddy had disappeared and something new had been left in his place, but that evolution for you well never understand it

Adam and Dawn arrived by there school bus, but everyone just thought it was the mayor who was turning up to the park to congratulate the winners who found the shire, they had a big shock when the door opened and Adam, Dawn and Pikachu jumped out….

''Adam! Dawn! Your ok!!!'' Shouted Miss Askew ''But why are you with the mayor?''

''Maybe cause they found Celibis Shrine?'' Said the Mayor in the Car

''No way you 2 found it?'' Asked Miss. Askew ''that's amazing''

''Ye we kinda did'' Said Adam

''And its time for there prize right Dad?'' Asked Luke

''Yes Please both of you close your eyes and put out your hands'' Asked The mayor

''Ok Sir'' They Said

Adam and Dawn closed their eyes and felt something clipped onto there wrists and heard gasps of delight ''open your eyes'' said the mayor and they did so…

They looked at the wrists to see a watch ''a watch'' Adam asked?

''Ah its not a watch'' said the mayor ''it's a…''

''A New PokeGear not even been released in shops yet with over 100 apps installed automatically'' Said Luke ''I Should know I designed it for the winners so I hope u like it?''

''Like it'' Said Adam ''I Love it! And you make them?''

''Glad you do'' Said Luke ''And well ye I work for the Poketech Company and that's the new model that will be released in 2010, so consider yourself lucky…''

''Hmm'' Said Dawn ''well if its 2002 now then wow we got it before 8 years?''

''That's right'' Said Luke

Adam Looked down at the Gear and pressed the red Start Button, there was a flash and it appeared if his Eyes where being scanned

''That's the security code in it'' Said Luke ''it will scan your eyes and fingerprints so no one can use it but you''

Adams eyes where scanned and Dawn Pressed the button, there was a flash from her Gear to and her eyes where scanned, Adam then heard a noise from his nav saying ''Name Please''

''Eh Adam''

''Hello Adam I am PokeGear Version 0.1 But Please Call Me Tech''

''Ok Tech what can you do?'' Asked Adam

''I Can do almost everything except from be a pokedex…. Sorry''

''Its ok Tech Thanks Anyway'' Replied Adam

Tech Switched off and Adam and Dawn both turned to Luke ''Sorry'' He Said ''But PokeDexs can only be given to true Trainers that pass school, so your have to wait like me'' Luke then showed his Black PokeGear

''Ok I Understand, anyway we should head home its your b-day party right Dawn?'' Asked Adam

''Ye'' Said Dawn ''Oh and Adam should we?''

''Ye that would be nice'' Said Adam ''Hey Luke….''

''Ye?'' Replied Luke

''Want to Come to Dawns Party'' Asked Adam

''Eh ye sure id love to'' Said Luke ''That all right Dad?''

''Sure Hell see you there ok Adam?''

''Ye thanks sir''

''And don't call me sir after all your friends with my son so call me Mr Richards''

''Ok Si… I Mean Mr Richards'' Said Adam smiling

Adam and Dawn hopped onto the Bus and sat down next to each other as there where no other seats, as they travelled home they felt like everyone was looking at them [ad to tell you the truth they where

Time 7:00

Adam arrived Outside Dawns Home after being dropped off and had Dawn on his back as she had fell asleep on the journey home aswell as pikachu…

Adam knocked on the door with his available hand after a few seconds it opened ''Oh Hello Adam'' Said Dawns Mom

''Hiya'' Replied Adam ''Can we come in?''

''Sure Bring her in she looks exhausted'' Replied Dawns Mom

Adam walked in and placed Dawn on the sofa, he then touched his Poke Gear to check something

''Hello Adam''

''Hi Tech Can you tell me what time it is please?'' Asked Adam

''Sure its 7:o1 PM, is that all?''

''Ye thanks''

''Ok Adam Bye''

[Tech Switched off

''That's something ive never seen before'' Said Dawns Mom ''what is it?''

''Sorry But im too tired to tell you '' Said Adam ''Can Dawn tell you tomorrow?''

''Sure oh and would you like to see Dawns Present'' Asked Her Mom

''Sure'' Replied Adam

Dawns Mom took a present from behind the sofa…

It was a small Pendent Marking D.A.W.N ''I hope she likes it'' Said her mother ''Anyway Adam Night and thanks for bringing her back

''Anytime Miss'' Replied Adam as he left with Pikachu Sleeping in his Arms ''Oh and don't worry… shell love it….''

Adam Went out the Door and Bumped into Luke Outside ''Oh Hey Adam'' He Said…

''Hey Dude sorry Dawns sorta well fell asleep on us''

''Oh ok No Problem but Adam You do know in 5 Years Time its our exams right and only the top 3 Can Become Trainers?'' Said Luke

''Ye… Of Course…'' Said Adam Quietly

''Well I was thinking…. If us 3 are chosen why don't we travel together?'' Asked Luke

''Ye id like that…'' Replied Adam ''Anyway Night..''

''Night'' Said Luke

Narrator: That How Adam Found a New Friend Luke, its also how his Friend Pichu Evolved into Pikachu but there's 1 more thing we have to look at and it's the last 1 but this time its not years its 1 day…

1 Day Ago

Yawn

''Adam You Have A Message from Dawn''

''Hmm?'' Murmured Adam ''eh sure ok''

''Message from Miss Dawn reads'' Morning sleepy head, maybe you should look out your window, oh and ye Happy B-Day nn''

[Tech Turns off

''Ok she defiantly needs to let a guy sleep'' Said Adam

''Oh and whys that'' Shouted Dawn from outside his Window

''Oh great….'' He thought…

''Adam Come on Your Gonna Be Late…'' Shouted Dawn

''Late for what?'' Asked Adam

''Just Get dressed and come on…'' She Shouted

''Fine…. Fine….''

Adam Got Dressed and looked down to see Dawn on her own waiting, he then grabbed his Bag and jumped down ''Hi Dawn'' he said as pikachu also jumped out onto his shoulder…

''Hi Adam'' Replied Dawn as she passed him a present and card ''Happy 15th B-Day''

''Thanks Dawn'' Replied Adam as he threw the card up into his bedroom and opened the present, the present was a red scarf, a look a like to dawns ''thanks Dawn I love it'' he said as he wrapped it around his neck…

''Your Welcome Adam'' Giggled Dawn ''Anyway our tests are today, you ready?''

''Ye, but why are they on my B-Day'' He asked as they walked to school

''Hey wait up'' shouted a voice ''Wait for Luke!''

''Oh sorry Luke!!'' Shouted Adam

''Hey Adam'' Gasped Luke ''Thanks for waiting… anyway here Happy B-Day''

''Oh Thanks Luke'' Said Adam

Adam Opened it up to reveal a new PokeGear App ''I got 1 for Dawn to, it's the latest update to the system enjoy'' Said Luke

''Oh Thanks Luke'' Said Adam as he slotted in the chip

''And in other news…'' Shouted The Tele Com

''Huh?'' Thought Adam

''Team Shadow Have been Doing many recent crimes which includes stealing of other peoples Pokemon, but what they are using this for, this reporter would like to know, this is Mary Weathers Ace Reporter Warning you to look out''

''That's Just evil'' Said Dawn

''I have to agree with you their'' Replied Luke ''I Mean we've been almost robbed by them a few times''

''Really?'' Asked Dawn

''Ye but we have great security so they never get in, and we've actually caught 1 of them…''

''Hey!'' Shouted Adam ''The More your chatting the later where gonna be so lets go already!''

''Oh ok'' Chuckled Dawn

''Hey Wait for me'' Shouted Luke

Inside School

''Morning Pupils'' Said the Head

''Morning Miss'' Said the Pupils

''As you know there are 3 tests and in each 1 only a single person is choose so pick wisely as your only be able to participate in 1 of the 3 tests'' Said The Head

''The First test will be a Pokemon Coordinators Test Where the best Contest Winner who uses a Random Pokemon Is Selected''

''Well That's my Test'' Said Dawn to the 3

''Next…'' Said the Head ''Is a written Test this is perfect for all people who want to be a Pokemon Breeder but think hard as this test is not for the faint hearted''

''There's Mine'' Said Luke

''You Sure Dude?'' Asked Adam

''Ye im ready after all not many people choose it so I got a better chance'' Replied Luke

''Ok… Ok… so ill take the last test'' Replied Adam

''And the Final Test'' Shouted the Judge ''will be studied by this Towns Pokemon Professor Rowan… It will be a test of…''

''Come on tell me already, knowing im in front of rowan is hard enough….'' Thought Adam

''Battle Skill'' Shouted The Head

''All Right Sorted'' Said Adam

''Will you be ok Adam?'' Asked Dawn

''What you kidding Dawn'' Said Luke ''He's the best Battler in the class hell be fine''

''Ye I guess'' Said Dawn ''and its his B-Day so that even better''

''Please sign up to your tests now'' shouted the Head

Adam, Dawn and Luke all signed there names on the paper and met back Luke was 1st in his line but could tell how many he would have to take on Dawn was last and so was Adam so they already knew…

'Ok I Got 21 by the looks of it'' Said Luke

''Man Lucky I got 25'' Replied Dawn

''Great a massive 40 god help me…'' Said Adam ''And I got Dako''

''Oh Your do it Adam'' Said Dawn

''Ye most of them saw your name and went to a different Test'' Replied Luke

''But Still 40!'' Said Adam

''Pupils Please go to your test'' Said a Women

''Coordinator to my Left, Breeders in the Middle, Trainers to My Right''

''Well Good Luck'' they all said as they walked through there doors

[Narrator: Ok There is a special Part Coming out soon for Luke and Dawn But For Now well be doing Adam sorry…

''Ok Sir Pick a Poke ball, and sorry The Pikachu will have to stay with me…'' Said the Old Man

''Ok ill Take Th….'' Said Adam

''Ah this 1'' Said Dako who picked up the ball Adam had picked, he then smiled and walked off

''Grr, that Dako'' Said Adam

''Here'' the Old Man Said ''Use This''

''Oh Thanks'' Said Adam ''But What's Your?''

''Contestants Please arrive in the centre Arena with your poke balls as we introduce the Professor'' Said the Tester

''Sorry Sir I gotta get going'' Said Adam ''Thank you very much''

The Old Man smiled and walked away as Adam ran towards centre stage ready for his test, this was it if he won he was through if he lost he could not become a trainer, he had to win…

''With our Further ado, id like to introduce Prof Rowan'' Said the Tester

Everyone clapped and cheered as the old man appeared from behind the curtain, that old man was Prof Rowan?

''You should know him well, he was the man who was giving out your poke ball to use in the matches'' Said the Tester

''Pikachu!!!'' Shouted Pikachu who was on Rowans Shoulder

Adam jumped up onto the stage to get Pikachu but was stopped by security ''hey let me up'' asked Adam ''please

''Sorry kid can't let you do that'' said the guards

''…Let him through'' said rowan

The Guards paused and then slowly released Adam, he then climbed up slowly and Pikachu jumped onto his Shoulder ''see he was only after his pikachu'' said rowan

''Thanks Professor'' Said Adam ''But its not my Pikachu…''

''What you Talking about, it must be?'' said Rowan

''Nope This Pikachu is a wild Pikachu Sir…'' Said Adam

''A wild?'' Asked Rowan

Rowan looked at Pikachu for a long time how it stayed on Adams Shoulder ''why does Pikachu not run away?'' asked Rowan ''im my experience with wild pokemon they always ran away from humans but this one ponders me….''

''Well I did help it when it was a Pichu sir'' Said Adam ''Ive known Pikachu for 10 Years now almost…''

''That remarkable…'' Said Rowan ''Adam I look forward to seeing you in the tests''

''Oh thank You Sir'' Said Adam

Adam Jumped Down and went back into the ring of pupils with everyone staring at him and Pikachu, some with worried faces and some with happy faces….

''Anyway let the tests begin'' shouted the Tester ''Please come and pick a ball out of the tub, that will determine who you will be against…''

''Mr Dako… No.40... ah ha no 20 for you no 9 yes next please!'' Said the Tester ''Oh Mr Adam Please Pick a Ball''

Adam Reached Down and felt for a ball and pulled it out…

''No.1 Ok Mr Adam Your be against Tom please go to centre stadium your be in the first match…''

''Ok thanks Miss…'' Said Adam

Adam Arrived at centre court to see Tom on the other side, one of Dakos Goons, he looked Scared and threw his poke ball quickly it was a beedril…

''All right I gotta chance'' Said Tom

''Ok Rowan what did you give me in this Poke ball?''

Adam threw it and a gigantic dragon appeared from out of it….

''Charizard?'' Said Adam Surprised ''No way…''

''Charizard v Beedril'' said the Referee ''let the match begin….''

''Eh Charizard use Flame Thrower….'' Shouted Adam

Charizard Flew Close to Beedril Before he had a chance to attack and burned him to a crisp…

''Winner Adam and Charizard they move to the next round….'' Shouted the Referee

The whole Room went silent for a second, then their where cheers for Adam including Rowan and the examiners

''Ok top 20 lets keep it going…'' Thought Adam

''Adam if you pass your next match you go through to the quarters tomorrow ok?'' Said the Referee

''Ok who will I be against?'' Asked Adam

''The winner of the Next Match which is Tim v Anthony Please step up….''

The 19 Matches Went on through the day some impressive wins and dire losses where seen by the top 20 where decided…

''Ok Adam v Anthony please step up…'' Shouted The Referee

''Good Luck Anthony'' Shouted Adam

''Ye I need it…'' Shouted Anthony….

Adam threw out his Charizard and Anthony Threw out His Sceptile…

''Charizard v Sceptile…. Begin Battle'' Shouted the Referee

Suddenly Charizard started glowing bright red Adam knew this move well ''Leaf Blade'' Shouted Anthony, but it was too late as soon as Sceptile got close Adam shouted ''Heat Wave Charizard'' All eyes where on Charizard with there mouths open wide as a devastating attack was launched and hit Sceptile with a 1 hit K-O

''And… That's it… Adam and… Charizard… Win'' Said the Referee Stunned….

Adam even looked Shocked but in the end he won and was through to the quarters Adam returned Charizard and gave it to Rowan until tomorrow he then left where he saw Dawn and Luke waiting for him….

''So how'd it go?'' Asked Dawn

''Great'' Said Adam you?

''Im Through'' Said Luke

''I am too barely…'' Said Dawn ''and you?''

''Through beat 1 ok Dakos Goons and won with a 1 hit K-O'' Replied Adam

''Wow well done dude'' Said Luke

''Thanks'' Replied Adam ''what did you 2 have to do?''

''I had to get through 3 judges by combining attacks together to make a wonderful display'' Said Dawn ''and the pokemon I had was Eevee''

''Mine was a written test and why we where waiting to hear the final 10 I was shaking bad but in the end top in the class'' Said Luke ''and you Adam?''

''Had to fight like I said and Charizard was my Partner so pretty easy''

''Lucky'' Said Luke

''Anyway we should get going and training for tomorrow'' Said Dawn

''Ok ok Night You 2'' Said Luke

Luke walked off and Adam went to follow until Dawn Grabbed his arm and pulled him to her…

''Adam?'' She asked ''can you help me please?''

''Ye sure what's up?'' He Replied

''I Know this is gonna sound weird but can you help me get home?'' she asked

''ehh… sure'' Said Adam

Adam walked Out with Dawn Close by his Side as if frightened of something ''you all right Dawn?'' he asked, ''ye I am'' she said quietly ''hey Adam come over here'' as she pulled him over to a shop ''what you think'' she asked, it was a shop full of plushies ''eh its cute'' replied Adam, Adam Carried on walking home but every time he got moving he was stopped by Dawn at another shop till they got home he then opened the door only to be greeted by ''surprise! Happy B-Day Adam!''

''What the?'' Said Adam

''It's a surprise B-Day for you'' Said Dawn

''I Thought of it'' Said Luke

''We just wanted to wish ya a Good Happy B-Day Adam…'' Said his Mom

''Not Forgetting me'' Said a Man

''No…No way…'' Said Adam Surprised ''Dad!?''

''Hi son'' Said the Champ

''No Way!'' Said Adam

Now

[Narrator: Finally arrived this is now so please enjoy these events hopefully nothing too embarrassing….

Yawn

Adam Woke up to see Dawn with her eyes open lying next to him ''Morning Dawn'' He Said still half asleep only to open his eyes fast and jump out the bed fast ''wha… What the?

Dawn Bobbed her tongue out and winked ''that's 1 way to get you out of bed on a morning'' she said, she threw his shirt to him ''get dressed if I where you, or well be late for the quarters today…''

''Eh… ok…'' said Adam

Adam paused for a bit… ''What are you waiting for?'' asked Dawn

''Can you leave my room please?'' Said Adam

''Why?'' Asked Dawn

Adam looked at her as if confused ''Fine'' He said as he put his top on, Dawn looked even more confused then him then her eyes widened and she said ''oh sorry Adam'' she then blushed and left the room fast to wait for him outside with Luke…

Adam Chuckled and went downstairs' said goodbye to his Mom and met Dawn and Luke Outside, when he came out Dawns head was turned and was as red as a tomato ''Hey Dude you ok?'' Asked Luke

''Ye… What's wrong with Dawn?'' Asked Adam

''No Clue think she's just scared or got the flu?'' Asked Luke

''Probably, or she's just embarrassed'' Said Adam

'''About?''

''Well she…''

''Shhhh! Said Dawn

Adam Chuckled ''Ok Ok''

And Looked At Dawn then Adam ''Did I Miss Something?'' He Said

''Pikachu?'' Pikachu Said

Adam walked Ahead with Luke as Dawn Trailed Behind, Adam Continually Looked back to see how Dawn was, but every time he did her head would go down and shed go red again…

''Hey Luke…'' Said Adam ''Go on Ahead ill catch you up…''

''Ok'' Said Luke as he walked further away from Adam and Dawn…

Adam Stopped and so did Dawn as Adam moved closer to her she backed away a little…

''Dawn?'' Asked Adam

''Y… Ye?'' Replied Dawn

''Are You Ok?''

''Y…Ye Never… Better''

''Don't be Embarrassed Dawn''

''But I'm… Not…''

''Dawn Listen''

Dawns Eyes Widened as she looked at Adam ''we've been friends for 10 Years so think nothing of it ok?'' Said Adam ''After all I would of probably done the same thing to…''

Dawn looked down again losing her colour ''Thanks'' she said smiling sweetly

''No Problem'' He Said ''Now you coming or not?''

''Sure'' She said as she walked up to Adam

Adam and Dawn walked to school for there Tests, Dawn seemed much happier now then she was before ''Good Luck Today Dawn'' Said Adam

''You Too' She Replied as they arrived outside the school gates….

They entered to see that Luke's Test was already starting and there's was just about to, so they wished each other luck and ran into the rooms…

[Narrator: Ok Once Again… There is a special Part Coming out soon for Luke and Dawn But For Now well be doing Adam sorry…

Adam entered The Door to find his Father and Rowan Talking to each other… but about what? He thought….

''Pupils Please where about to begin the quarters, with a twist'' Shouted the Tester

''A Twist?'' Shouted a boy

''What do you mean?''

''Well Lets Say That 6 People Will be coming back in our wild card…'' Shouted the Tester ''And the person who chooses them is the person who beat there opponent in the fastest time yesterday''

''Ha I Accept'' Replied Dako

''And that person is Adam…'' Shouted the Tester

''What me?'' Asked Adam

Dako was stunned for a second and then got Fumed ''Adam?'' he Said ''How Could Adam be the fastest I was!!!'' He Shouted

''Actually Adam won in 2 seconds and your fastest time was 3 minutes…'' Replied the Tester

''Grrrrr'' Murred Dako

Adam walked up onto the Stage to choose who would be coming up, just like last time he drew numbers out of a bag, those numbers where 2 [Tim , Derek [27, Andy [7 , Emily [13, Lydia [29 and Jason [10 all these he gave a 2nd shot ''Well Good Luck'' He thought…

''Ok Congrats to these 6 trainers Adam has bought you back'' shouted the Tester ''Now Everyone your pokemon will be given back to you'' as she said this Adam was given back his Charizard to continue using in the tournament good luck to everyone, and heres today's table for fighters….

Adam Looked ''First match? Great…'' he thought ''and im against Tim again well shouldn't take to long…''

''Adam and Tim please step up'' shouted the Referee ''Now Before we begin id like to announce that we have a special guest the Champion of Fiore Ladies and Gentlemen''

Everyone cheered as they saw the Champ enter the building next to Rowan for the match…

Adam threw out his Charizard while like before Tim sent out Beedril

''Ready? Charizard v Beedril Begin''

''Charizard you know what to do…'' Said Adam

Tim shouted out twin needle and sent beedril rushing out at Charizard, but he just stayed there waiting, beedril got closer and closer until it was a cm from touching him then Charizards tail swung round knocking beedril to one side

'Winner Adam and Charizard'' Shouted the Referee

Claps echoed Through the Air as Adam recalled his Charizard and went over to sit by his Dad ''well done son'' said the Champ

As Time went by the final 26 turned to the Final 13 ''Ok everyone, the person who won in the lowest time will be leaving the competing run now'' Shouted the Tester and that is No. 13 Emily im so sorry….'' And then the final 12….

''Next Match'' shouted the Referee ''Adam v Jason Please Step Forward…''

Adam threw out Charizard and Jason threw out his Scizor ''Trainers Ready?'' Asked the Referee ''Ok, Charizard v Scizor, Fight…

Charizard knew it cant out match scizors speed but strength defiantly the only problem was how to hit him….

''Your Boys Got a chance'' Said Rowan

''What you mean Chance?'' Asked the Champ

''Well Charizard has an Advantage Being a Fire Type and Scizor being a Bug and Steel Type'' Said Rowan ''But Charizard doesn't have the speed to hit him, either way this will be a interesting match….''

Charizard and Scizor both flew up high out of eye sights view fighting while flying at an incredible speed so no one really knew what was going on until they flew back down and clashed into the middle of the stage ''Wait I know''' Thought Adam….

''Charizard Hold onto Scizor tight and use Seismic Toss'' Shouted Adam

At They Point Charizard Grabbed Scizor lifting it up into Mid-Air and circled fast, Charizard then plummeted to the Ground hurling Scizor to the ground ''Quick Use Fire-Blast Before it can Recover'' Shouted Adam

Charizards Mouth Burnt with Rage and let out a fractious Fire Blast Attack Knocking Scizor out Completely…

''Winner Adam and Charizard'' Shouted the Referee

''Phew'' Thought Adam ''did it…''

''So Still think a chance now Rowan?'' Asked the Champ

Rowan Chuckled ''That Boy even Surprises me'' He Laughed 'He Reminds me of you, he truly is your kid…''

Cheers Echoed Through The Stadium and Adam Thanked them all for there Support as he walked off the Arena to sit down by his Dad again with a smirk on his face…

''Im Keeping My Promise Luke'' Thought Adam ''I Gave you my word I would, so I hope you are too….''

''The 6 Winners are decided'' Shouted The Tester ''But only 4 can compete next and hopefully go to the final, so without further ado, in time order the 4 going through are….''

''Come on!'' Thought Adam ''I hope ive done enough…''

''Adam You're Through Congratulations!'' Shouted the Tester

Cheers and Applause went through the entire Stadium at the hearing of Adams name and Adam couldn't help but Smile and be proud of himself…

''The People who will be joining him'' Said the Tester ''Are Dako who was 2nd, Ralph who was 3rd and Derek who was 4th….'' She Shouted ''It will be 1st v 3rd and 2nd v 4th so good luck''

''Very well First Match Adam v Ralph….'' Shouted the Referee

''Good Luck Ralph'' Shouted Adam

''I don't need Luck I can beat you easy'' Shouted Ralph

''Sorry! Only Trying to be Nice….'' Shouted Adam Angrily….

Ralph Threw out His Leafeon….

''Hurry up already I got no time for wanabies like you!'' Shouted Ralph…

Adam sighed and threw out his Charizard….

''Charizard v L…''

''Leafeon'' Shouted Ralph ''Now Lets Begin Right?''

''Oh Fine…. Begin'' Shouted the Referee

Leafeon Ran at Charizard Trying to head butt it but just bounced off, Charizard seemed confused as he just kept getting up and head butting him ''that's it wear him down'' shouted Ralph ''now…''

''Now Flame Thrower'' Shouted Adam

A Ball of flame came out of Charizards mouth hitting Leafeon 1 hit K-O

''What?'' Asked Ralph ''No Fair you cheated I win…. I always win!''

''Well not this time'' Shouted Adam ''and if that's all you can do I don't know why you want to be a trainer?''

''Your lying''

''No im telling'' Shouted Adam ''If you cant show true sportsmanship, respect for the other trainers and love of your Pokemon then you should never become a trainer that's all I can say'' He Shouted…

''That's my boy…'' Thought the Champ

''Winner Charizard and Adam…'' Shouted The Referee ''He will move on to the Finals Tomorrow you may now leave the stadium…''

''Thanks'' said Adam ''and I hope you think about what I told you Ralph…''

Adam exited out of the doors leaving his Charizard in Rowans Hands with a round of applause from the People in the crowd to see only Dawn waiting for him ''Hi'' she said ''how'd you do?''

''Well by the applause im through to the finals'' he said

''Me too'' she said cheerfully

''Hey don't forget about me'' Said Luke

''All right all through'' Said Adam Cheerfully

''Anyway I got Shinji Tomorrow Battle of the Minds…'' Said Luke

''I got a Girl Annette Contest Battle Pretty Easy to do'' Said Dawn

''Woo im the best'' Shouted Dako from the Trainer Room

''And I got… Dako and Staraptar'' Said Adam

''Too Easy mate'' Said Luke

''Ye your win easy Adam'' Said Dawn

''Thanks guys… anyway im gonna get some Sleep''

''Ye my dads here anyway see ya'' Said Luke

''Bye…''

Luke walks over to his father and drives off in there limo set for home….

Adam starts to walk out the door in the dark and stops ''Dawn you coming?'' he asked

''Oh ye sorry Adam'' she said

''Its ok'' Replied Adam as he lifted her up onto his Back…

''What are you doing?'' she asked

''You seemed tired so go to sleep ill carry you home'' He said as he started to walk

''But you seem tireder then me…'' she replied as Adam started to walk…

''Neh ill be ok…''He Replied ''Just Rest ill get you home safe…''

''Ok'' she replied as she closed her eyes'' Thank You Ad…am…''

Adam arrived outside Dawns house late but noticed that the door was locked and there was no way in, he took her inside his house and placed her into his bed to sleep for the night, he then went down stairs and looked out at the stars thinking ''What is out there for me to explore?'' until he fell asleep on the sofa….

The Next Day

Adam woke up first, got up made and ate some breakfast and thought if Dawn was all right? He made her some too and took it up for her; she was still asleep and left it with hot cocoa at the side of his bed….

He went downstairs and woke up Pikachu, he then whispered something in his ear and flew off outside into Dawns House and he waited besides her drinking his drink….

Dawns Eyes slowly opened and where widened by seeing Adam ''Eh…'' she said quietly ''what are you doing in my room?''

''Oh morning'' he said cheerfully ''and its not your room its mine''

''What you mean yours?'' she asked

''Well your door was locked so couldn't get in'' He Said ''So I gave you my bed and room for the night so I knew you where safe''

Dawn seemed shocked yet happy at the same time ''Your Breakfasts on the side if you want it'' He Said as he got up….

''Thanks again'' said Dawn

''And ive asked Pikachu to get you some Clean Clothes'' Said Adam ''you can change in my room if you want…''

''All right All right, how many times do I have to say thank you?'' she giggled

Pikachu jumped in through the window with Dawns clothes and a letter from Dawns Mom, she opened it and smiled as she read it, as she read it she blushed giggled and even laughed a little ''well that's my mom'' she said she started to get changed' Adam quickly ran out covering his eyes and shut the door ''could of warned me'' he shouted, ''sorry'' she shouted back ''wasn't thinking….''

''Its ok'' Replied Adam as the Door opened slowly

''Well what you think'' she asked

Adam turned Round to see Dawn in a Pink Dress wearing a bit ok Make-Up ''eh… Cute?'' He Said

''Thanks'' She grabbed his Hand and pulled him out of the house with her ''Come on I don't want to be late'' she said as she smiled…

''Ok, Ok'' He Said ''No Need to pull me I got a match to you know…''

''Oops sorry'' She said as she let him go…

''So what's with the dress?'' he asked as they walked to the Finals

''To tell you the truth I have no idea…'' Said Dawn ''but my Mom asked me to wear it so I will''

''Ok, Ok' Replied Adam as they arrived outside the School Gates ''But still…''

''Mr Adam'' Shouted a Woman

''Oh it's the Tester?'' Thought Adam

''Mr Adam your Battles about to begin'' said the Tester ''Heres your Charizard''

The Tester Passed Adams Test Pokemon and showed him to the Arena ''see ya later Dawn'' He Said as he walked into a room of Applause and cheers, and 1 mad Dako looking at him with his Staraptar all ready out….

''Adam Please step up onto the stage'' Said the Tester ''and good luck''

''Thanks'' He Said and ran up onto the stadium releasing his Charizard ''Ok Buddy, this is our last battle together, so lets win ok?''

Charizard let out an all mighty rawr that almost broke some of the stadium windows, Staraptar even looked scared for a second….

Dako Started to Laugh Load ''Buddy?'' He Said ''You See Pokemon as your Friends?''

''Yeah Dako'' Said Adam Confused ''don't you''

''No way'' Shouted Dako ''I only want to be a trainer to get Power that's all''

''If all you search for is Power Dako'' Said Adam ''then you truly Cant be a trainer'' He Shouted

''Lets see'' Said Dako Cocky

''Let the Final Match Begin….'' Shouted the Referee

Charizard Flew up High at the start and dived at Staraptar only to miss when Staraptar flew upwards to doge it ''Charizard Grab its Wings'' Shouted Adam

But Staraptar wasn't just gonna let him, he flew at Charizard ''Brave Bird'' Shouted Dako, ''Heat Wave'' Shouted Adam…

Staraptar and Charizard Glowed Different Colours and Collided in the Centre of The Arena, Smoke and Dust lit the Stadium so no one could see what happened, when the smoke cleared there they where standing in the centre of the stadium badly beaten, ''You ok Buddy?'' Asked Adam ''Come on Staraptar don't stand their attack!'' Shouted Dako, Staraptar Took 1 step forward and collapsed on the floor…

''That's it the Winner is Adam and Charizard!!!'' Shouted the Referee…

''Allllll Right!!!!!!!!!!'' Shouted Adam Cheering

Adam ran to Charizard and caught him before he fell, helping him up a little ''thanks buddy''

''Congrats Adam'' Said Rowan ''Ill Take Charizard if you like, and be free to come see him anytime you want at my lab''

''Pika''

''Yes and You to Pikachu'' Said Rowan

''Pikachu!''

Adam and Rowan laughed and the whole Crowd of People Applauded Adam ''Also Adam'' Said Rowan ''your 1st to Finish so your pick your first Pokemon''

''Oh Sweet'' Replied Adam

''You Can Choose 1 of 12 Partners From Every Region' Said Rowan ''Which Will You Choose?''

''Hmm'' Thought Adam

''Anyway shall we head over to the other Tests and see who's next?'' Asked Rowan

''Sure'' Replied Adam

Adam left the Stadium with Rowan knowing that he was going to be a Trainer ''Oh a Poke Gear'' Said Rowan ''Here a PokeDex App Your Gonna Need it''

''Oh Thank You''

''Hello Adam

''Hi Tech new App for you…''

''Ok Ready to install

Tech installed The Pokedex App

''Ok all installed, Tech will always be on now to help you with your journey''

''Ok tech, Stay on Standby for now''

[Tech on Standby

Adam and Rowan arrived in The Coordinator Room to see Dawn and Annette with 1 minute left on the Clock….

''Buneary Pound Now'' Shouted Dawn

Buneary Launched at Annette's Mime JR. knocking it out Cold….

''Winner Dawn and Buneary….''

Rowan and Adam walked Down to meet the Winner Dawn who was Celebrating Adam waited Behind Rowan ''Excellent Contest Win Dawn'' Said Rowan ''If you want to see Buneary again feel free to come to my lab anytime''

''Thanks Professor'' Replied Dawn

''You where 2nd Fastest So Your Choose 2nd ok?''

''2nd then who was 1st…?'' She then saw Adam ''No way Adam you made it!''

''Yep Congrats Dawn saw the match''

''You did?'' Asked Dawn ''then did I look good in the Dress?''

''It did look all right I have to say it''

''Yay! She Jumped onto Adam and Hugged Him ''Thank You, but what about Luke?''

Adam and Dawn Ran to the Breeder Test to see Luke was Drawing to Shinji 20-20

''Winner will be the Person who answers the next Question Correctly'' shouted the Tester

''Ok!'' They Both Shouted

''What is the Name of The Mythological Pokemon That Created Fiore in the Legend….'' Shouted The Tester

''I… I Don't Know'' Said Luke

''Ha'' Shouted Shinji ''Its Riagasu''

''Correct Shinji Wins'' Shouted The Tester….

Adam and Dawn looked Surprised at the Words ''Shinji Wins'' they felt sorry for Luke and went down to him while Rowan gave the winners Speech to Shinji''

''Its ok dude you tried your best'' Said Adam Quietly

''But I Promised You Guys I would Travel With Ya'' Said Luke While Crying

''You gave it your all and that's all you can say'' said dawn quietly crying a little…

''They are Right You Know'' Said Shinji

''Shinji?''

''Luke I believe you can become a Breeder'' Said Shinji ''and so do your friends, don't forget that''

''Ok Thanks Shinji'' Replied Luke

''Luke Congratulations'' Said Rowan

''What you mean I lost?'' Replied Luke ''I Didn't win''

''That's true, but you gave it your all, that's what matters'' Replied Rowan

''Good Work Son'' Said Mr Richards

''Oh Hello Sir'' Said Dawn

''Mr Richards''

''Adam''

''Son Here''

Mr Richards Gave Luke a Poke ball and a Poke Gear App ''So You Didn't win son, I still believe in you'' Said Mr Richards ''I Think you know what they are'' he said

''Is it The Families Eevee and a PokeDex app'' Asked Luke

''Yes'' Replied Mr Richards ''Go and Explore the World Luke, it was my dream but now yours''

''Thank you Father'' Cried Luke

''Eh Hem, shall we start with the Ceremony?'' Asked Rowan

''Ok'' Said Adam

''I'm Ready'' Replied Shinji

''And me'' Replied Dawn

Adam Dawn and Shinji Arrived in The Centre Court to receive the Pokemon they picked….

''Here they are all the 3 People who passed the Tests and are becoming Trainers'' shouted The Head

''First Adam, who won the Trainer Test with Charizard'' Shouted Rowan ''What Have you picked Adam?''

''Well sir….'' Said Adam ''none of them''

There was Silence in the Stadium ''none of them'' Said Rowan ''what do you mean?''

''I Mean I've already got my Starter'' Replied Adam, he then Pointed at his Shoulder ''Pikachu'' he said

''Oh, I see'' Said Rowan ''Very well heres your 5 Poke balls and you already have your Pokedex, Good Luck Adam…''

''Thanks Prof ill come see you some time'' Replied Adam

As Time went by Dawn and Shinji also choose their starter Pokemon Dawn choose a Water Penguin Piplup and Shinji Choose The Flame Chimp Pokemon ChimChar….

After the Ceremony Adam Dawn and Luke went to lie down outside Adams house to get ready for tomorrow…

''Well I guess I leave soon…'' Thought Adam ''Gonna Miss this place…''

''What's wrong Adam?'' Asked Dawn

''Just Thinking…'' Replied Adam ''Where leaving our Home soon…''

''Ye, but we wont be leaving forever, we can return any time we wont'' Said Luke

''That's True…'' Replied Adam ''but still it's our Home you know…''

Adam couldn't sleep that night, neither could Dawn or Luke they just kept checking they had everything they'd need for tomorrow then trying to get some sleep until they did….

The Day of Departure…

Yawn

''Piplup Water Gun'' Shouted Dawn

A Light water gun sprayed over Adam waking him up in a second ''what the heck was that?'' Asked Adam

''Wakey wakey Sleepy Head'' Said Dawn Quietly

''I think I'm awake don't you?'' Replied Adam

''Sorry couldn't resist, right Piplup?'' Asked Dawn

''Plup''

Dawn left the Room Saying ''Get Your Stuff Ready it's almost time to go''…

Adam Looked Down ''Go?'' he thought he'd never have to do that and leave his Mom and her own, he went downstairs to see his Mom smiling and waiting for him with something, ''Here'' she said ''some food for the way''

''Thanks Mom'' Said Adam quietly ''I Promise ill Come Visit Some Time…''

His Mother Looked Down and said Quietly ''Thank You Son…. Make me Proud…''

''I Will Mom…'' Replied Adam ''I Promise…''

Adam walked Outside to see Luke and Dawn who also Looked Dawn and started to walk to the city Gates ''Hey Wait up'' all 3 of them turned around to see Shinji looking at Adam and Pikachu ''Before you go what do you say to a battle?'' Asked Shinji ''A Battle?'' Asked Adam ''Ye Between Rivals''

Adam looked at Dawn and Luke; they both nodded ''Ok Then'' He Said

''Simple Battle Pikachu v Chimchar First 1 Down wins ok?'' Said Shinji

''Fine Fine'' Replied Adam

''Begin'' Shouted Luke

Chimchar Ran out at Pikachu ''Flame Wheel'' Shouted Shinji, at this Time a great ball of fire struck out at Pikachu, Pikachu then started building up static and ran at Chimchar ''No way'' Said Adam ''You can use that Move Pikachu?''

Pikachu Created a Ball of Electricity and Ran at Chimchar ''Volt Tackle'' Shouted Adam, The Two Pokemon Hit each other knocking each other out completely

''Draw'' Shouted Luke

''Well Fought'' Said Shinji

''You Too' Replied Adam

''Anyway ill see ya around Adam'' Said Shinji as he raised out his Hand

''Ye Take Care Buddy…'' Replied Adam as he shuck his Hand

All 4 of them walked out of the Town Together to begin their Journeys….

[Narrator: Thank You For Reading the First of Many of these Stories and Hope you enjoyed it….

©opyright.2007

Adam Newell Enterprises


End file.
